A human surrogate neck model (HSNM) can be used for various testing, such as the effects of an impact upon the neck. Results of such testing can be used in the issuance of preventive measures or in the development of protective products.
Most HSNMs that are currently available are stiff and are difficult to demonstrate kinematic effects. Many parts of an HSNM are made of hard materials, such as metal and hard rubber discs, which do not mimic human tissue. In addition, the currently available HSNMs are not adjustable in any way and therefore, can only demonstrate one condition.